youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DanAndPhilGAMES
DanAndPhilGAMES is a gaming channel created by English YouTubers Dan Howell and Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) featuring a variety of games including: The Sims 4, Just Dance, Five Nights at Freddy's and Akinator, with their most popular videos being their Sims 4 or Dan vs. Phil series. The DanAndPhilGAMES YouTube channel currently have 3.1 million subscribers and 520 million video views. Dan vs. Phil Dan vs. Phil is a series where Dan and Phil go head to head in a number of games. As part of the series, they showcase a leaderboard at the end where every time they finish playing a game, they stick a badge to the winner's side on the board. Other than the games they play against each other, they also play multiplayer or co-op games such as Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze ''and ''Portal 2 ''or horror games such as ''Five Nights At Freddy's 1, 2, 3, & 4, Sonic.exe, Slender ''and ''Outlast. On December 18, 2018, they uploaded Dan vs. Phil - THE FINAL BATTLE where they end the series after 4 years. The main reason being is that they ran out of space on the board. They were also tied by that point and wanted to pick the ultimate winner. Instead of getting a badge, the winner won a crown. Note: The names with asterisks indicate the 'official' Dan vs. Phil games, meaning the winner receives a badge. 'Mortal Kombat Trilogy*' Winner: Dan 'Bishi Bashi Special' Winner: Phil 'Bishi Bashi Special #2' Winner: Dan 'Halo 3*' Winner: Phil 'Bishi Bashi Special #3' Winner: Dan 'Buzz!*' Winner: Dan 'Just Dance 2*' Winner: Dan 'Mario Kart 8*' Winner: Phil 'Festive Flash Fight! (Online flash games)*' Winner: Dan 'Dragon Land*' Winner: Phil 'Agar.io*' Winner: Dan 'Slither.io*' Winner: Dan 'Bishi Bashi Special #4' Winner: Dan 'Dance Evolution*' Winner: Phil 'Bubble Bobble*' Winner: Phil 'Kinect Sports*' Winner: Dan 'Google Feud*' Winner: Phil 'Crossy Road*' Winner: Phil 'Quick Draw*' Winner: Dan 'Google Feud #2' Winner: Phil 'Golf With Friends*' Winner: Dan '1-2-Switch*' Winner: Phil 'Yasuhati*' Winner: Phil 'Dumb Ways To Die*' Winner: Dan 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe* Winner: Dan 'Arms*' ''Winner: '''Phil 'GeoGuessr*' ''Winner: '''Phil' '90 Second Portraits*' Winner: Dan 'Hide and Shriek*' Winner: Dan 'Geometry Dash*' Winner: Phil 'Zelda Olympics*' Winner: Dan & Phil '(Dan split the badge in two) 'Mount Your Friends* Winner: Phil 'Extreme Tetris*' Winner: Phil 'Pong*' Winner: Dan 'Taiko No Tatsujin*' Winner: Dan 'Santa Banter*' Winner: Phil 'Staring Contest, Arm Wrestling & Rock, Paper, Scissors* Final Dan Vs. Phil' Winner: Phil 'Total' Dan: 18.5 Phil: 19.5 Let's Plays Dan and Phil have done a few Let's Plays since the start of the channel. The list includes: * The Sims 4 (ongoing) * Undertale (Completed 23rd December 2016) * My Horse Prince (Completed 11th May 2017) * Dream Daddy (Ended 12th September 2017) * Google Feud '(Completed 22nd August 2018) * '''Golf With Friends '(Completed 15th December 2018) The Sims Series For their first game series, they decided to play The Sims 4, and instead of creating different characters, they decided that they would create one that has the features and characteristics of both of them. The first video of the series was posted on September 24th, 2014. The character is called Dil Howlter since Dan thought that naming him "Phan" would be too obvious. He also has a very strange choice of clothing (They clicked randomize). The neighbourhood Dil lives in is called Willow Creek. In the second part of the series, Dan and Phil built a house on an empty lot and had to choose from ready-made rooms for they were short on money, $17,500 to be exact. The house has an interesting roof, a hallway, a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, a living room and a computer room. There is also a giant palm tree in the yard. On Dil's first day of living, he made 5 friends, he saw 2 people mysteriously vanish for no reason, had a strange three-way love story between two other Sims, and got rejected. In the fourth video, Dil went to his first shift of work, spent half of his salary on a hamburger cake, invited Erica over who later became his worst enemy, had a fight and met the beautiful Summer Holiday. He was confident and happy for the first time in his life. Later, Dil's terrible cooking skills were put to test, proving he has a lot to work on. He made more money and by selling a few items, he managed to purchase a bar for his lounge. Unfortunately, he lost touch with the few friends he had made in the past. After replacing his bathtub with a cool black shower, Dil held his very first party in his house, which wasn't as fun as he had hoped. He had a few awkward moments with Summer and it was also revealed that he enjoys flirting on the toilet. Dil also discovered leaving the radio on during the party left him a "hefty utility bill", as Dan put it. In the next episode, after showering and cleaning after the party, Dil decided to do some garden work. He excavated, collecting a sea monster fossil and a statue of "Poppy", later discovered by Dan to be from a different Sims game. Dil also found a strange pile of trash, but to the boys, it appeared to be a pile of robot remains. Dil eventually dug through it and continued his housework, improving the toilet's flush. After noticing Dil looked a bit chubby, he was sent off to the gym. While there, Dil met Eliza Pancakes (who attracted the attention of Phil initially), and they bonded quickly. Dan and Phil took a liking to her, declaring that they "got on better than he did with Summer". Little did they know that in the future, Eliza would become Dil's first stalker. Now that Dilmas had officially started, Dan and Phil decided it would be a good idea to put Dil into festive clothing. They decided upon a pair of bright red pants, and a green and red Christmas jumper. Later, after working very hard to put Dil into a good mood, Dan and Phil discovered that he had been promoted to caterer. Now that Dil had earned enough to purchase some decorations, Dan and Phil got right to it. First, a Christmas tree (appearing to be frozen) was placed in Dil's living room. Then, a string of snowflakes was added along the edge of the window. In the installment of "Dilmas", Dil got to go fishing. He successfully caught his first fish almost instantly: a 0.10 kg Tetra. His luck was short-lived, though, as eventually, the game let Dan and Phil know that the fish were "too crafty" for Dil to catch. In episode 17 Dil has got a girlfriend who is called Tabitha Casper. At first, they shared a kiss which led Dan and Phil into screams of shock and joy that Dil didn't get rejected. Then in the next video, about 5 minutes in they made Dil ask Tabitha to be his girlfriend to which she said yes. In the next episode, Dan and Phil purchased the Camping Pack. He was able to invite the Pancakes and Tabitha along. A few minutes after they got there, Tabitha suddenly disappeared, leaving Dil in an awkward threesome with the Pancakes. Dan and Phil started to search for Tabitha and even tried calling her back. The boys found out that she was busy. In the process of looking for her, they lost the threesome. While going back to the campsite, they found Erica in the woods by herself. Dil sadly went over to a picnic bench to eat some (presumably) soggy hamburgers, with a cliffhanger to the next episode. After the camping trip, Dan and Phil celebrate Dil's first birthday, having had Dil as their sim for a whole year. They bought him a pool, but then To wrap up Spooky Week, Dan and Phil decided to play Sims 4, and have Dil have a Sim Halloween. Dil celebrated Halloween and redecorated his house. Dil hosted a Halloween party, ending it in a Llama suit waving bye to his party guests from his relationship with Tabitha has also become more intimate. After woohooing with Tabitha for the first time, Dil asked Tabitha to move in, and she accepted, giving Dan and Phil a new Sim to control. More about Tabitha's past is revealed, Tabitha is divorced from Leroy Casper, who she lived with before Dil. Also, she is shown to have a past relationship with a man named Gabriel, whom she probably had an affair with during her marriage. While Leroy never appeared, Gabriel appeared in episode 16 of the series, becoming angry at Tabitha because of her dumping him for Dil. In one of the newest videos, Dan and Phil purchase the spa, but after multiple things going wrong, wind up never going to it in this episode. When Dil and Tabitha both get back from work, the radio breaks, so Dil goes over to fix it. This fails, and the radio catches on fire. After finally putting the fire out, Tabitha decides she wants to go outside when a strange beam of light appears. A large spaceship picks her up and takes her away, though Dil doesn't seem to notice. The next day, the spaceship returns and so does Tabitha, and both she and Dil don't seem to acknowledge it. In the most recent episode, Dan and Phil decided that it was time for Dil to propose to Tabitha. So Phil downloaded a mod to install restaurants into the neighborhood and they decided to place Chez Llama right behind the goth house. Dil and Tabitha went on a date and while Tabitha was looking fabulous, Dil showed up in a fancy shirt and his boxers. Dil and Tabitha ordered a fancy meal and dessert came first. After dessert, Dil proposed and she said yes. They then went home and woohooed. Dil and Tabitha decided to get married in the park. Dan and Phil realised that they could buy whatever they wanted in the park without spending any money, and splash out on a lavish ceremony to celebrate Dil and Tabitha's marriage. Dan and Phil also wore suits for the special occasion. They invited everyone, including Erica, but she doesn't show up. Dil and Tabitha finally marry in the park, and everyone celebrates. While everyone has a drink, Erica (who originally didn't show up) dramatically gatecrashed the party, but thankfully didn't start a fight with the newlyweds. At the end of the episode, Dan and Phil notice the "Try for Baby" option and say to do it in another episode... Indeed within a few videos, Tabitha was pregnant with and had given birth to a baby boy, which Dan and Phil had named "Dab Howlter" as suggested by fans in the comments section of the previous video. The Howlter home was expanded in order to fit a room for baby Dab. On December 24th 2016, as the last video of 2016's Gamingmas special, the Howlter family celebrated their first Christmas with baby Dab. Soon, they go through the experience of toddlerhood, where Dab meets the Pancakes' son Evan. Dan and Phil decide to age up Dab and Evan to children, and soon send them both off to school. Fast-forwarding to the Sims Video posted on June 14, 2017, Dil contacted aliens, and resulted in him being abducted, in a similar fashion to the many times Tabitha has been taken away by aliens. Except in Dil's case, he came back pregnant. Dan refused to believe that "OUR DIL HOWLTER... IS PREGNANT." Also in this video, Dab has a playdate with Evan, in which Phil says he is an awful host. In the video posted on July 3, 2017, Tabitha and Dil go to the hospital, and Dil delivers a healthy (blue) baby boy. Dan and Phil discuss and choose to name the new child Dalien Howlter. The mother of Dalien is Senior Pollination Technician #3. Dan And Phil then bought the Cats And Dogs Expansion Pack and created their pet called Nuki, the Shiba corgu After a while of begging, fans finally get Dan and Phil to age up Dab to a teen. As Dab grows he discovers his sexuality and starts to fancy Evan Pancakes. Dab and Evan's relationship starts to grow and they go on a jungle adventure and kiss! Dab passes all the puzzles and gets “frickin loaded” - Daniel Howell 2k18 and they add a floor to the house and extend it and the owl slide. Then Dan and Phil design an amazing teen bedroom for him and Evan comes over to see it. Then one thing leads to another and Dab wants to “mess around” with Evan. You can guess what happens after they click it. Yup... TABITHA COMES UPSTAIRS TO DANCE AS DAB AND EVAN STAND NEXT TO THE BED TO “MESS AROUND” “MUM GET OUTTA MY ROOM!” -Dan 2k18. Obviously, after that disaster, Evan goes home and Dab eats something because they were so embarrassed. '''To be continued in the next episode! Specials Occasionally, Dan and Phil do "special" videos or weeks. These are often in the theme of a fun holiday or event. Halloween Specials In the week leading up to Halloween 2014, Dan and Phil did all of their gaming videos with the lights off, as well as spooky decor. When Phil went up north to visit his family for a few days, Dan played the game OUTLAST. On Halloween night, Dan and Phil played the infamous game Slender. '' They also played the ''FNAF or Five Nights at Freddy's games, the first during their Halloween week (which led to Dan spilling coffee everywhere and falling off his chair), and the second due to popular demand. Spooky Week made its return in the week leading up to Halloween 2015, with Dan and Phil playing games such as Sally.exe, FNAF 4 (again), CAN Your Pet, and P.T (Silent Hills demo). In 2016 Dan and Phil continued the tradition of Spooky Week and played the following games: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Sonic2.exe, Outlast 2, Timore Inferno ''and ''Spongebob Slenderpants. In 2017 Dan and Phil continued the tradition of Spooky Week and played the following games: Little Nightmares, Hide and Shriek, ''a haunted map in ''Golf With Friends, Friday the 13th: The Game ''and ''The Evil Within 2. In 2018, Dan and Phil continued the tradition of Spooky Week and played following games: Granny, '' ''Watson-Scott, Resident Evil 7 VR, Swamp Simulator ''and also uploaded a special ''The Sims 4' '''episode where Dil becomes a vampire. Christmas Specials In 2014, Dan and Phil made five videos every day until Christmas, aka the Five Days of Dilmas, during which they played the Sims 4. In 2016, Dan and Phil uploaded a video every day in December up until Christmas Eve, naming this GamingMas, thus for the first time ever posting 24 videos in a month. This included playing: Sims 4, the Impossible Quiz, Crossy Roads, completing Undertale, and many other games. This was continued in 2017. '''This page was created by Celestial_Demon on January 5, 2014. ' Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers